Time Turners V Vortex Manipulators
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: *SEQUEL TO THE DOCTOR ON TIME-TURNERS* Hermione and Captain Jack have an argument over time-travel devices. Vote on which you think is best on my profile! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Me again! I recently uploaded a fic about the Doctor's reaction to Hermione's time-turner, but what would Captain Jack think? Here they are, having a battle over which of their time-travelling devices are better. At the end, please use the poll on my profile to vote on which you think is better, and I'll give the winning voters a cookie each. Enjoy!**

"Doctor?" Hermione yelled, poking her head into the door of the TARDIS. There was no reply, so she hesitated on the doorstep in Hogsmeade. Would the Doctor mind if she went inside?

Thankfully, experience with Harry and Ron had made her less picky about being good, so she stepped into the ship and stood awkwardly in the doorway. She was absent-mindedly tapping on her nail so she didn't notice an American man from the 51st Century come into the control room and look at her oddly.

"Erm, Hello?" The man said with an American accent.

Hermione would think he was handsome, but he's too old for her. "Hey. I'm looking for the Doctor?"

"Oh, right," The man said. "He's in the library… something about finding prohibitors…"

"Right," Hermione said, annoyed that he was talking about something she hadn't read about. "I'm Hermione Granger."

He shook her hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

They stood there in silence. Akwardly.

…

…

Jack, feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere, coughed and started fiddling with a device on his wrist. Curious, Hermione watched him. "What's that thing?" She asked him, pointing to his wrist.

"A vortex manipulator. Don't tell Doc though, otherwise he'll disable with his screwdriver…" Jack showed her and she frowned.

Wanting to prove that he wasn't the only one with a time device, she took the time-turner off from round her neck and showed it to him. "This is a time-turner."

"I've never see one of those before…" He looked at it curiously.

Hermione looked smug. "Yeah, it is pretty cool."

"Yeah," Jack said, "But mine's cooler. It can teleport as well."

Hermione flushed angrily. "At least mine doesn't look like it came out of a hippogriff's bottom…"

Jack matched her colour. "Yeah? At lease mine doesn't look like something on a Barbie doll."

Hermione gasped. "You didn't…"

"Oh, yes I did." Jack said smugly, doing the hand movements as well.

"Well your-your- _vortex thing_ has a stupid long and boring name! Why would anyone name something a vortex manipulator? At least the word time-turner gets straight to the point…"

Jack growled. "It is a clever word that suits the device- that is a stupid object that hardly counts as time-traveling. And at least my vortex manipulator travels forward in time."

Hermione blinked. "Yeah? Well, well… at least the Doctor can't disable mine- it runs on magic, so the sonic can't disable it!"

Jack's turn to blink. "Yeah… well… mine comes from the 51st Century!"

"Mine was made by Magic!"

"MINE'S BETTER, FUTURE MRS GRANGER!"

"NO, MINE'S BETTER, BOW-FACE!"

There were footsteps from the doorway. "What's going on here?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "We were just comparing time devices, Doctor."

"Isn't it that my manipulator is better?"

"No!" Hermione yelled. "Mine's better! Tell him Doctor!"

The Doctor looked between the two.

**And I'll leave it at that! *Evil Laugh* Now you decide whether the Doctor prefers the time-turner or the Vortex manipulator. The first side to get 5 votes on my poll wins. Go to my profile and vote! **

**If I missed any arguments I'd be glad to put them in- PM me. Thanks again. =D**

**(I realise this wasn't the best, but bear with me- the Doctor will be in the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! This is the second chapter- time to announce the winner! A huge thanks to everyone who voted, reviewed and read this story. Hopefully I did the ending justice… Enjoy!**

_A WEEK LATER:_

Hermione and Jack stood outside the TARDIS. They nodded at each other, and then stepped into the TARDIS where they could see the Doctor's spindly legs poking out from underneath the controls. He grinned at them. "Hello!"

Hermione smiled. "So? You said you needed time to 'consult the professionals'. What did they say?"

The Doctor grinned. "They did say it was a hard choice…"

"And?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Well…."

…

"DOCTOR!" Hermione yelled. "Hurry up and tell us, or I'll punch you like you're Draco Malfoy."

The Doctor and instantly grinned. "Ferret boy."

"Huh?"

The Doctor turned back to the controls, grinning to himself. "Don't worry. Hasn't happened yet…"

Hermione frowned. "Right. Hang on-"

"Alright!" Jack said loudly, cutting Hermione off. "So Doc, which did they think was better?"

The Doctor backed away from Hermione slightly. "Vortex Manipulators."

Jack immediately started whooping and doing a happy dance, which included sticking his tongue out at Hermione, who glowered at him.

"Don't be so immature, Jack. It was a friendly competition…" She trailed off, frowned, then yelled- "HANG ON!"

Jack stopped, one leg in the air, his tongue out, his hands in a jazz position. "Huh?"

The witch turned to the Doctor, eyes narrowed. "We asked for YOUR opinion, Doctor. Which do you think is better?"

The Doctor paused. "If I'm honest?"

"If you're honest." Jack said, arms crossed smugly.

"REALLY honest?"

"Yes."

"COMPLETELY truthful?"

"Yes!"

"VERITISM truthful?

"YES ALREADY!"

"My TARDIS is way cooler." He grinned, pulling a lever.

And the TARDIS dematerialised, leaving a very annoyed Hermione in Hogsmeade to trudge back to school, feeling (not) very sorry for the next Draco Malfoy she encountered.

**And that's the end! A huge thanks/credit to **FightingDreamer Alchemist **for the Doctor thinking the TARDIS is cooler! She's great! She has got an AWESOME-IDEA award. *Does ceremony.* :D:D**

REVIEW! PLEASE! :D Sorry for how late this is…. *Gringe* (Cross between a cringe and a grin*


End file.
